Me and The Cowboy Bebop: Back On The Saddle
by Jim Nickabocker
Summary: New installement, they're back!
1. Author's Notes

Me and The Cowboy Bebop:

Back on The Saddle

Author's Notes (Warning: LONG, feel free to skip)

**Greetings!**

Jim Nickabocker here, explaining very few points of the story and my status with writing it and others. This story is a sequal to part two of the Me and The Cowboy Bebop series. I sincerely thank everyone who had submitted a review or just let along kept up with the other two. I must apologize, for either of them made much sense when it came to 'How did Gian get there?' or 'So...what's keepint them apart?'. I can offer no defining answer, the best I can do is say that it just came to me. I wrote what was in my head and what I thought would make it interesting, you all as the readers, made me want to write more and more hence part one and two, which brings me to an actual part three! I actually tried not to make it too much of a sequal to the second ironically enough. The others were concentrated mostly on Gian and the crew of the Bebop while they were still whole, not really specific but it was inbetween the first and last session for sure. This new installment however, is taking place after the series has ended. I was nervous about writing anything after the last session, but I felt that most people liked my fics enough to maybe appreciate one such as this new one (I hope).

**Spike**

Now for the thing I was worried about MOST writing this story. The character, Spike Spiegel. This was the hardest part of writing the story, my personal thoughts interefered with the logical. There are so many theories as to if Spike survived the last encounter against Vicious in the last Session. I didn't want to get flamed, afterall, I want to please the masses but at the same time show what I want to write. So the question remains, is Spike really dead? I, for one cannot truely provide an answer to that question, but one thing is for sure. "Spike was "already dead" in a philosophical way since Julia disappeared three years ago. Julia was his life. The days on the Bebop are his purgatory where he aimlessly lives on as if in a dream. When he loses Julia permanently in Session #26, he decides to end his feud with Vicious. Faye asks him why he chooses to meet death. He responds saying that he intends to find out if he is alive. In the end, he finds out that he was "dead" all along." (- http/rfblues. I decided that for this story, after MUCH thought and chewing of pencil, that Spike would be dead for this installment. Though I didn't say you wouldn't get to see him agian..

**Faye & Gian**

Ah yes, THIS subject. Why would I pair those two together? Well, if your original character was based loosely off of yourself, wouldn't you? As for the what will become of the relationship in the new installment, I've decided that I would continue it. I recieved much feedback saying that part two's ending was too sad, and that's just one of the things that got to me. Besides, I thought the relationship was sweet. I'll have a chance to truely experiment my knowldge of Faye, to see if I can really make Faye do what she would do with Gian. I hope there aren't TOO many objections on this decision now..

**The DeLorean & K.I.T.T.**

Why oh why, why, why did I bring a vehicle such as the DeLorean Time Vehicle into such a serious yet slightly humorous fanfic about an anime? For three reasons. One: I LOVE that car, Two: Because I couldn't come up with a ship of my own , Three: Because he's so different in the universe, like Faye, I just also wanted to show that in his vehicle of choice. Yes it will be back. Unfortunately I've decided to write out the character of KITT in this installment. The reason for this is mainly due to the fact that I just felt like I was overdoing the whole thing. Personally I think the DeLorean is more than enough and I'm forever thankful you all didn't burn the story to flames when the character made it's first appearence and returning appearence in part one and two.

Well, those are the points that I wanted to address to those of you who were willing to lend an ear. Thank you very much for those of you reading this, and please, enjoy the story. I can only hope you have as much fun with it as I have writing it.

Your faithful author,

Jim Nickabocker


	2. Chapter 1: Goin' Home

Me and The Cowboy Bebop:

Back on The Saddle

"Carlo, I'm sorry your mother died, but your performance for almost a year now has been poor!" Gian's boss stated, rubbing his temples as he sat there, thinking heavily. Gian on the other hand was sweating bullets.

"B-but sir, I'll get better I promise!" Gian exclaimed.

"You've been promising that for months Carlo, I'm sorry, you had your chance, you're hereby terminated from the New York Police Departement." The chief extended his hand to Gian. "Your badge.."

* * *

Gian stepped out of the precinct, his face tear stained as he simply leaned against his grey DeLorean for a while before climing into the driver's side. He did his best to get out of there. He didn't want to go home, he couldn't go back to work, there was nowhere left for him to go.

Gian gritted his teeth as the DeLorean flew through the air. He managed to achieve a decent altitude so that nobody in the city above would notice a flying car. He then noticed the time display flickering on and off, he grunted, not really caring because he really didn't use them. The noise did get to him though, so he gently slapped the display until it displayed steadily. The display though, was the least of his worries. Among his losses there was an already approaching lighting storm raging rowards the city. Gian simply cursed, now realizing how unwise it was to fly without checking the Weather Channel. The winds started to suddenly pick up, almost as if to try to thrash the DeLorean about. Just when things started to look bad, it got worse, Gian felt and heard loud thunder, perhaps only inches from him. He started to panic, the time display flickered on and off again this time more frantically. The last thing he saw was a flash of bright light before the DeLorean was struck by lightning. The display read; August 22, 2073

* * *

"So what are we doing now?" Jet asked Faye as he entered the living quarters of the ship. Faye didn't respond, she was laying down on the couch. Jet sighed to himself, she wasn't talking. She hadn't talked in a while now. It was just her and himself and the Bebop. Spike was gone, Edward was gone, Ein was gone, and Gian. One disfuctional crew, who somehow banded together, worked together and made a living together, was finally broken up. Jet walked over to the other couch which sat across the other one which Faye was sprawled on. He sat down, rubbing the back of his neck with his cybornetic arm.

"Look, we can't go on like this forever. I know you and I don't get along that well-"

"At all.." Faye muttered, her eyes closed and her lips bearly moving, as if she hand't said anything at all. Jet knew why she was feeling the way she was feeling, not to mention he was feeling the exact same way. 'Guess we just cope differently' Jet thought to himself. He stood up and walked back towards the cockpit.

"I miss him...them.." She muttered once more. Jet stopped where he was, not turning around but responding.

"I miss them too Faye.."

"But...we've been loners Jet, we've been going our seperate ways longer than we've been together as a crew..." Faye rested her hand over her eyes.

"Well that's simple Faye.." Jet replied. "We were kidding ourselves, about being loners.." He then continued to the cockpit

* * *

Gian blinked as he climbed out of the DeLorean. He couldn't understand what was going on. The city looked modern but...it looked different. Advertsiements, people, the city itself. It seemed the DeLorean was just sitting in an alley, for some reason, he and his car ended up here. He began to walk out of the DeLorean, but he noticed a few, rather shady looking characters eyeing his car, he ended up deciding that if he wanted to keep his car, that he'd move _with_ it. He hopped back into the driver's side, reaching up and shutting the door close with one pull. He turned the key, starting the engine of the DeLorean, he sighed in a load of relief, he didn't want to leave his treasured car to whoever wished. He still had a reasonable amount of gas, yet Mr. Fusion was empty.

"Mr. Fusion.." Gian blinked, realizing what could have very well happened. He looked over at the time circuits, they were off. He sighed, taking a deep breathe, reaching over where the emergency break was, right in front of it was a handle to toggle the time circuits, along with the display. He twisted the handle to the right, turning on the time cicruits. The Flux capacitor hummed behind him normally, as a low mechanical wur began to start, he blinked as he saw the time circuits.

"Oh my God.." Gian couldn't believe the time period he was in, he was so taken back, that he couldn't hear the normal mechanical wur of the car grow louder and louder, abnormally in fact. Suddenly something inside the DeLorean exploded, filling the car with smoke, Gian, opened the driver's side door, falling off. He crawled away before getting to his feet, leaning against the wall of a building next to the DeLorean. He blinked and was scared half to death

"What just happened?" He asked to nobody in particular, watching the smoke gush out of the DeLorean's open driver's side. He awaited a while before climbing back into the DeLorean, he waved away the rest of the smoke with his fredora, sitting back down in the driver's seat. The humm of the flux capacitor was gone, his fear was right and ultimately confirmed when he turned around to look at it. The glass casing surrounding the component had broken and everything inside, shorted out. Gian cursed as he turned around, looking over at the time circuits, they were on, but Gian already knew that wouldn't be any help at all, not without the flux capacitor. He wasn't going back. Normally he would groan, cry, panic...but no. He simply sat there, a smile spreading across his face. He grabbed the lace of the driver's side door, shutting it close quickly, turning off the emergency break, speeding out of the alley. He lowered the window on his side, making sure the smell of the smoke had entirely gone out of the vehicle. He leaned an arm slightly out the window, his other hand still on the steering wheel. He had only one word in mind, Bebop.

* * *

"Faye! Dinner!" Jet called out. He didn't hear a response. He sighed as he sat down, pulling a strip to the cup of ramen, causing it to automatically heat up into a steamy hot cup of beef flavored ramen. He sighed, taking out his chop sticks. Noticing Faye stroll into the living quarters once more, flopping down onto the other yellow couch. She looked over at him and sighed.

"I'm okay now, I can't be moping like this. It won't make me any money." She said, holding up her hand. Jet tossed another cup of ramen over to her, catching it, she looked at her dinner. "Beef flavor...again?" They both stopped, knowing very well only one individual they both knew, would have loved it, no matter how much they had it. Faye pulled the strip to hers, allowing it a few seconds before opening up the top.

"Awesome! Ramen!" Jet and Faye stopped what they were doing completely once they heard that voice. That voice. Jet, couldn't believe his ears. 'Did I just hear..?' He knew it would be silly of him to be looking up at nothing at all, but what was the harm? He indeed looked up, and the site made him cough, nearly causing him to choke on his Ramen. Faye also turned around, expecting to see just what she saw. A grinning detective, his trench coat draped over his arm, his tie loose, apparently it was hot outside. Faye stood up. Dropping her chop sticks and ramen, not even taking notice that Jet was finally recovering from his near choking. She walked up to the platform where the young detective stood. She slapped her hands on his shoulders, her head hung low so that her eyes were not visible.

"Is it...is it really you..?" She asked, almost whispering.

"Gian Carlo, recently terminated NYPD detective.." He replied, a gentle smile spreading across his face.

"You...came back...why..?" She asked, her head still hung low.

"I had nothing left...and by chance, was struck by lightning.." He explained, not really sure if that was a normal stort to begin with.

"You...you left...you left us...y-you left me.." She said, her voice quaking, her grip on his shoulders tightening slightly.

"I had my life which I've lived out for so long there, but...it's all gone now...I've...lost everything...except you guys...except you Faye.." Gian said, almost as softly as her. Faye gritted her teeth, pushing him back against a wall.

"For months I've haven't been the same! For months I was never the woman I knew I once was!" Her grip on him faded, looking into his eyes, tears welling up in her green eyes, hating herself for acting this way, but she couldn't help it. This corny Earthling from the past changed her, for better or for worse.

"I-I'm sorry Faye...I really didn't mean to hurt you...If I could I-" He was suddenly cut short by the soft lips of Faye. He was completely taken off guard by her sudden show of affection. But he quickly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her, showing how much his heart ached, every moment he thought of her while he was away. Faye placed a hand behind his head, wrapping her other arm around his neck. Jet blinked as they continued to make out for about five minutes, it was romantic and all but Jet wanted to greet the mysteriously appearing old friend too. So as the two made out, Jet gave them about two more minutes as he walked over to them, clearing his throat to signify his wanting their attention. At the first try, it seemed as though he wasn't even there. The second time was more of an 'AHEM!' then a clearing of the throat. The two suddenly broke off the kiss in surprise at Jet's sudden intrusion, but quickly realized they were in reality, not a never ending soap opera. Faye slightly blushed as she backed away a bit while Gian blushed deeply, now fully realizing what they had both been doing for a good while now. Jet smiled, making sure he slapped his good friend behind the back with his real arm.

"Gian! How've you been?" He asked with great joy, there was no denying that Jet had missed him as much as Faye. Certainly not any less.

"So much better now that I'm with you guys again.." He chuckled slightly before fully explaining to his two friends what exactly has happened to him in the passing year.

"Oh, I see. So you want to come back then?" Jet asked, his hand on beard. Gian nodded.

"Yea, I've lost everything back home...you guys are all I've got left here." Gian explained.

"Well, you're more than welcome to come back Gian. It...hasn't been the same without you, Spike, Ed and Ein gone." Jet replied. Gian blinked and looked surprised.

"Ed and Ein are gone?"

"Yea, Ed went to stay with her dad and apparently Ein went along with her." Jet said, sort of missing Ein's company, as well as Edward's. Gian sighed, he did indeed notice that he wasn't tackled by the familiar quarky and hyper girl. He was going to miss her, not to mention the first crew member he ever met on the Bebop. The welsh corgy Ein. He didn't dare ask about Spike, he felt, ever since he left, he and everyone else was feeling the same about him, that he was no longer with them.

"I see...so it's just us three?" Gian asked, a bit saddened.

"It looks that way." Jet answered with a nod. "Not only are we going to lose Ed though, we're going to lose one very useful hacker." He muttered. Gian smiled, adjusting his tie.

"Hey no worries! While I was back home, I kinda got the chance to train in the hacking field, seeing as though I had to work with the police data crew for a while!" Jet blinked and smiled.

"Well I'll be damned, you're full of surprises kid!" He replied with a laugh and sighs. "We'll have to get you a computer so you can log onto the Solar System Web."

"Well then me and Gian will go out to the city and look for a computer." Faye replied with a smile, Jet blinked and chuckled once more.

"Alright then, don't take too long. I want to get off of here as soon as possible."


End file.
